Inevitability
by HollyVanDerBerg
Summary: They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. It had to happen sooner or later.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a while ago. Hope you like it. Basically, it's Victor, Victrola with a huge twist.**

**I know I have many mistakes, you don't have to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. **

Blair was standing in front of a large wood door. A number was engraved on the door: 1812.

''There's no backing out now. '' thought Blair as she knocked on the door.

Chuck was very surprised to see Blair on his doorstep, make up running down her beautiful, fair skinned face.

'' Mind if I come in, Bass?'' asked Blair before she made her way to his living room.

'' Make yourself at home.'' chuckled Chuck.'' I was about to take a shower. You can either sit in the living room or join me.''

When she didn't answer him with a feisty remark, Chuck knew something was wrong. Instead of walking toward his bathroom, he sat down next to Blair on his expensive couch.

'' Blair, tell me what's wrong. '' he simply said. Sometimes, it was better to go straight to the point.

'' Later, Bass. I'd like to watch a movie. Do you have , by any chance,a copy of _Breakfast at Tiffany's _or _Roman Holiday_?''

'' No, I don't think so. I am afraid that I don't have any movies that aren't rated R, dear.''

'' Too bad, I guess I'll have to find something else to do. Do you mind if I look around?''

'' Of course not. Try to find something interesting.''

Blair came back a couple of minutes later with what looked like a shoe box. ' Pictures ' was written in big, blue letters on top.

'' What is it?'' asked Chuck?

'' I don't know, I found it under a pile of school books.''

'' I guess we'll have to open it to find out, then. ''

Blair took set the box on a table and opened it. She gasped at what she saw and motionned for Chuck to take a look. That's when Chuck realized that it was _the _box. When Chuck had turned thirteen, his father had hidden it so he wouldn't look at it anymore. According to Bart Bass, his son was too old to mourn over dreams that would never come true. Blair had found the box and he wish she hadn't. Oh, how he wish she hadn't.

'' Chuck, was does it mean? Why is it full of pictures of my birthday parties? Why is it full of pictures of me?''

Chuck didn't answer and stood up to get himself a drink, a strong one, preferably.

'' Chuck? Chuck! Answer me, please.''

The alcohol was slowly, but surely getting to him.

'' What do you want me to say, Blair? You want to know? Fine! I had a stupid childish crush on you back when these pictures where taken! Happy to know the young Chuck Bass has a heart? Go ahead and make fun of me, Princess! I couldn't care less.''

Blair stood up slowly as realization hit her.

'' You...liked me?'' she asked and, as soon as she did, she wish she hadn't. '' What a pathetic question.'' Blair thought.

She sat down next to him on the burgundy colored couch and took his left hand in hers. She felt him tense and then relax. He inhaled deeply before saying '' I did, but father woudn't hear it. He said you were supposed to end up with Nathaniel. My father thought it was an inevitability.''

'' I'm sorry.'' whispered Blair so close to his ear, it made him shiver.

'' Don't be. The past is the past. ''

'' Do you mean it?''

Chuck couldn't understand what she was trying to say. '' Mean, what?''

'' Do you really think that the past is the past? Do you really think that there is no way, for us, to end up together in the end? Do you really think we could not have a future...together?''

'' What I mean doesn't matter. All that matters is that, in the end, I'll watch you walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, waiting to become Blair Archibald.''

'' What If I walked down the aisle to become Blair Bass?''

A knot formed in Chuck's stomach. Blair Bass, Blair _Bass_, _Blair Bass_. It was a melody to his ears and a song to his heart. He felt her getting closer to him.

'' What are you trying to say, Princess?''

She sighed before saying.'' That the Princess doesn't always end up with the Queen's favorite.''

Then, just like that, she kissed him. For the first time in his life, Chuck didn't want to push the kiss further. Chuck and Blair were an inevitability, it would happen sooner or later.

**If you like it, I might upload new chapters, but I need reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys seem to like it so far, I decided to upload a new chapter. If I get enough reviews, I might upload a new one soon. However, I'd like to say that I'm not a professional writer, I'm a beginner. If you don't like my story, don't bother reviewing. If I have mistakes, there's a nice way to tell me. I know I have errors, I'm not fluent in English. **

**This chapter is set sometime during Victor/Victrola and/or Seventeen Candles, though it's not Blair's birthday and Chuck and Blair never went to Victrola(it was a great scene, though.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. **

Blair had slept at Chuck's that fateful night and was gone before dawn. Chuck woke up alone, with no message from Blair. Just as he was about to put down his phone, it went off. Gossip Girl had sent him a text. '' Must be about Serena again.'' he thought.

_Morning Upper East Sidders, _

_We say Rome wasn't built in a day, but what about relationships? _

_Queen B was spotted exiting a room at the Palace this morning. Looks like Queen B spent the night with another man after she broke things off with Nate yesterday. 'Who? 'you're asking. Only Manhattan's biggest Man Whore. Yes, you guessed right: Chuck Bass._

_Careful B, playing with Princes may make you lose your throne._

So that's why she came at the Palace yesterday. Nate wouldn't have been happy to see the text if Blair and him were still it hit him like a slap accross the face: Will she get back to Nate? Will she pretend that nothing happened? It would be hard to do after Gossip Girl's post. His phone beep signaling he had several messages: Nate, Serena and even...Lily van der Woodsen. Why was Lily calling him? Surely to talk to him about his father, she couldn't possibly be reading Gossip Girl and, even if she did, he was sure she couldn't care less about his latess conquest. He waited, but still no messages from Blair. No phone calls either. He weighed up the pros and cons and decided to ignore the two quarters of their little non-judging Breakfast club and call Blair.

She picked up the phone very quickly, like she was waiting for him to call, like she didn't want to take the first step, to take the lead. '' Don't talk! I'll be in front of your door at ten thirty sharp. We'll talk about everything then.'' Before he had time to even comprehend what she was saying, she hung up. He looked at the clock hung on the wall and realized he barely had twenty minutes to dress up. He stood up and walked over to his closet, choosing a light pink shirt and grey pants before heading for a quick shower. As he was getting out, he heard a knock on the door. He then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and headed, dripping wet, to the door.

'' Did you see the post?'' she asked immediately as he opened the door. Still standing in the doorway, she took in his appearance and his lack of clothing. Her eyes travelled down his chest and stomach. She had to admit she liked was she saw. He wasn't as toned as Nate, but he was handsome- hot even- nonetheless. '' I...hum..I mean...''

'' Sorry, I was getting out of the shower when I heard you arriving. I didn't exactly have time to dress up.'' said Chuck uncomfortably. Truth is, he felt naked. Partially because he only had a towel wrapped around him, but mostly because of the look in her eyes. Her deep chocolate brown orbs were filled with lust and something else he couldn't quite name. Chuck Bass had been seen by numerous girls without clothes before, but this was totally different. It was more intimate. They had spent the previous night together just lying next to each other, stealing sweet kisses once in a while.

'' Don't apologize. It's my fault, I was early, it's barely eight fifty-five. So, I thought we should talk about yesterday. To my greatest surprise, yesterday was quite pleasant. And while I value our friendship, if you're willing to, I'd like to- I'd like us to...''

'' Get to know each other better?'' He proposed, seeing as she was trying to find the right words, in vain.

'' What I meant to say is that..I liked the Chuck Bass I saw yesterday. The caring one, I mean. And whatever it is, this thing going on between us, I don't want it to end anytime soon. ''

'' Good because I don't want it to end either. '' He brought her into a hug. Heat was spreading through them and her head was buried in his chest. At this moment, Blair wondered how she got caught in this situation. Who knew a Bass could be so charming? He cupped her face with his hands and looked at her straight in the eyes. '' Are you sure? You can still back out. I won't come in the way if you want to go back to dear Nathaniel.'' He didn't need an answer, her lips on his was all he needed. He made a mental note to initiate the next kiss, he still had an image to preserve, afterall. Blair could change him all she wants, but there's things that never change. He pushed her toward the couch. The door was still open for everyone to see their display of affection.

'' What the hell!'' came a voice from behind them. Chuck and Blair knew immediatly that they were in trouble.

'' N-Nate?''

**Review! **

**The more, the merrier!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone,**

**So I've got a lot of 'story alert' and I also got a lot of 'favorite story'. I'd appreciate some more reviews though. It barely takes thirty seconds and it makes me happy. When I'm in a good mood, I have more inspiration and I want to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl**

'' What are you doing here, Nathaniel?'' asked Chuck, completely pulling away from Blair. Nate looked furious: his face had taken a rich, dark red color and he looked like he was about to commit murder.

'' I called you, but you didn't answer your phone. I was coming to talk to you and see if Gossip Girl was right. Guess what? She was freaking right! You guys are fooling around just like she said!''

Chuck was fuming. Before he could have time to answer, Blair spoke for him- she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

'' Kissing is barely fooling around, Nate.''

'' When I look at Chuck's attire, I can't help but think there's more to it than just a kiss.''

Chuck looked down at his clothes- or should he say lack of? If he was at Nate's place, he would probably think the same thing. Chuck mentally slapped himself for not showering quicker.

'' Nothing happened! Beside, why does it matter to you? You don't love me anymore, Nate. We both know why you're so furious. You're in love with Serena and you're just mad at her for dating that poor guy from Brooklyn- not that rich people would live in that part of town anyways. ''

'' I thought you knew I don't love Serena. I thought you knew you meant something to me. You know I love you Blair, I still do, I swear.''

'' If you really loved me, you wouldn't have slept with Serena. If you _really_ loved me, you would leave me alone, you would set me free. We both know we're better off as friends, it's for the best.''

'' You know what Blair? Fine, I'm going to leave you be. I wouldn't want of a girl who leaves the door open for everyone to see what she's doing. I don't need a slut, even less one that slept with my best friend. I bet you started sleeping with him before we even broke up .'' Blair looked like she had just been punched in the the face and I took it upon myself to reply to Archibald.

'' How dare you? At least she didn't lose her virginity to someone who couldn't remember it the next day. For all I know, nobody deflowered her, yet. We didn't even sleep together Archibald, give us a break! ''

'' Shut it! I don't believe you, as you say: once a player, always a player. '' Nate was closer to Chuck than ever. He looked ready to get into a fight. Unfortunately for him, Chuck didn't want to fight today, even less in front of the woman he, dare say, like.

'' You've caused enough damage for today. Just leave before I call security.'' He didn't look at Nate and instead, turned to look at Blair. He heard the door closing and hugged her.

Blair smelled like...spring. She smelled like a mix of flowers and chocolate. Never, in his whole life, had he smelled something so lovely. Her chocolate brown eyes were the only ones who could read his soul. She knew him better than anyone. She had a piece of him, a piece of his soul. Her wavy brown hair fell around her head like a halo and the silver headband she had on caught the light and sparkled.

He heard Blair sobbing quietly in his chest and that's when he came back to reality. '' Don't worry, Princess. He'll come back around...well, I hope.''

She cried even harder. He didn't like seeing his ange cry.

'' Don't cry, beautiful. I can't bear seeing you like this. '' He paused for a moment, contempling whether to continue or not. '' You know why I like you Blair?''

She looked at him straight in the eyes, make up running down her angelic face. She shook her head, slightly. '' Because you're different. Different from all my one-night stands, different from all those hair-head Constance girls. You're a Queen, Blair, to the world and to me. And, even if we're not dating, for what it's worth, I like you. Quite a lot, actually.'' He kissed her forehead. '' How about you take a nap, Princess. I know you must be tired after all this. We have a big day awaiting us tomorrow. You'll have to show Constance Billiard that Nate isn't your Prince.'' He picked her up bridal style and led her to his bed.

'' You're right. Nate isn't my Prince. You are.''

'' I'm afraid I'm far from a Prince. I'm much more of a sex King.'' she barely rolled her eyes at his comment before drifting off to sleep.

In a couple of years, when he'll recall his best teenagehood memories, he'll remember her and the beautiful frown she had on her face when she slept. But for now, he had to think of a way to make Nathaniel pay.

**This chapter had a very **_**long**_** dialogue, but I felt it was necessary.**

**I'd like to ask you two questions. It could help me with the story. :D**

**1) Do you like Nate as the bad guy or not? **

**2) Do you like the sweet Chuck better or do you think he should act a bit more like the old Chuck Bass(like the ass we all know he is but we still LOVE!)?**

**I plan to make Chuck more interesting. **

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a very long time since I upload but I've been busy lately. I didn't have much idea and the Gossip Girl break certainly didn't help. I promise to upload more quickly I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friend, my favorite Midget!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.**_.._

Chuck walked out of the Palace, his precious scarf wrapped loose around his neck, and called his driver. ''Today will be a very eventful day. Everyone will be looking at us since they all know about my relationship with Blair. ''Chuck though as his driver pulled over. Setting foot in his precious limo, he told his employee to drive him to Blair's penthouse.

_'I'm outside' _texted Blair as he arrived in front of her apartment overlooking Central Park. Like the gentleman he, most of the time, was, he got out of the limo to open the door for her and was immediately relieved to see her smile. He still couldn't believe he was so lucky, Blair Waldorf was the girl who had stolen his heart long ago and here she was standind, in all her Queen's glory, infront of him with the most wonderful smile plastered on her angelic face. She had her uniform on and wore a yellow headband and white shoes that complimented it nicely. He looked carefully at her face and smiled, once again. She wasn't on for overdone makeup and he was thanksful for that. She looked natural and, in true Bass fashion, that's what he liked. He guessed he might have stared at her a bit too long because, soon enough, she started to blush.

'' Hi'' he breathed with a goofy grin on his face. He was losing all his composure around her. She responded as he motionned for her to enter the limo.

Then, out of the blue, she turned to look at him, a serious look on her face. It was the type of look he feared because it might crush his hopes and dreams. '' I'm scared Chuck, scared of losing what I fought for all these years. ''

'' What are you trying to say?'' He could read her like an open book but, lately, he had had a hard time figuring out what she meant.

'' I wish I could go back in time and change things.'' she finally breathed after a very long pause. ''That stung a bit.'' Chuck thought, his heart already starting to break.

'' I already told you Blair, if you want to go back to Nathaniel or if you simply don't want me, just say so and I'll leave you alone.''

She reacted immediately. ''What? No! That's not what I wanted to say, Chuck! I wish I didn't spend so much time longing after the wrong guy. I wish I didn't try so hard to be his everything, the one he wanted. I wish I hadn't forgiven him for sleeping with Serena. I wish...I wish... I just wish we would have gotten together sooner, Chuck. I wish it had been you from the start.' she laughted, a very high pitched, nervous laugh, but, even then, it sounded like bells.'' You're many thing Chuck Bass. Some people thought- even I used to think- you were nothing but a man whore, a player, a heartless, broken boy. Well, now, it's time to show them they were wrong from the start.'' She stole a chaste kiss from him and got out of the parked limo. He followed her and, taking her hand, they faced the entire school.

_Hello Upper East-Siders, _

_Spotted: Blair setting foot on the new battlefield: Constance Billiard. Will it be World War III? It certainly won't be very far from it._

The first person they saw was Nate. He still had the same look as the day before and, when he saw them, he just walked away pushing a couple of freshmen on his way. The rest of the crowd was whispering and staring at them. Some were even taking pictures as Chuck and Blair were making their way through the entrance hall.

''Chuck! Blair!'' came a voice from behind them. Turning around, they spotted a tall blonde haired teenager who could only be Serena van der Woodsen. A man about the same height as her was holding her hand. Chuck recognized him as being Serena's new boyfriend, Dan. Seriously, Serena needed to develop some tastes, this guy was from _Brooklyn_.

'' So the rumors are true, you really are seeing each other. I can't say I saw this coming but...oh well, I guess you guys make a cute couple.'' She hugged em both and whispered a very quick ' I'm happy for you' to Blair before excusing herself and walking away to go to class.

'' What do you have first?'' Blair asked.

'' English, you?''

'' French. ''

'' I believe you don't need any practice in that subject, Blair.''

'' You're incorrigible, Bass''

* * *

Morning classes couldn't end too soon for Chuck. He texted Blair mid-class to tell her to meet him for lunch in front of school. He had planned to take her to her favorite restaurant since they both had a free period after lunch. When he got out of school, he was prepared to see his princess, but was very surprised when she didn't show up. He waited a couple of minutes for her, texted her and even called her but it was all in vain. He was beginning to feel stressed. Where could she be? What could she be doing?

Weighting the pros and cons, he decided to walk around the school. No trace of her. He asked a few people who only made jokes on how he can't keep a girl, on how bad of a boyfriend he was or on how Nathaniel was so much better looking than Charles Bass. He searched every hallways, every janitors closets and even made sure Blair wasn't in the girl's restroom. He finally heard weird noises in the boy's restroom and entered. Anger flowed in his veins at the sight before him. Nate had Blair pinned to the wall and he held her wrists. Tears staining down her gorgeous face as she was trying to break free from his firm grip. Her blazer laid long forgotten on the was paralysed for lack of better words, he was simply unable to move. The scene before him ressembled more a horror movie than his own life. Nate, grinning deviously, started to take off Blair's blouse.

'' Nate- Please- Don't -Please. '' Blair's begging was enough to make Chuck come back to Earth and act.

**I know this chapter was a bit repetitive but the next one will have a lot of action and tensions. **

**Review! (But don't if it's only to say that I have mistake and I suck)**

**To my Reviewers:**

**I'd like you to answer these questions when reviewing.**

**Who would you like to see more?(ex: Dan, Serena,...)**

**Would you like to see someone new?(ex: Jenny, Vanessa,...)**

**Do you prefer sweet Chuck or man whore Chuck?**

**Do you think I should put more or less dialogues?**

**If you have any other ideas you can tell me, I'm opened to your requests!**


End file.
